The present invention is directed to a water supply arrangement for a dental work station that contains a plurality of equipment having withdrawal locations to which water is supplied from a drinking water main, wherein at least one of the withdrawal locations cannot be arranged at a safe distance with reference to a drain allocated to the withdrawal location, as required according to technical rules for protecting drinking water.
The technical rules for drinking water supply installation prescribes specific safety measures in the water supply installation for protecting the drinking water. Among the things to be avoided is a backflow of any water, which is contaminated at a withdrawal location, into the public drinking water network and, thus, is subsequently supplied to another user as drinking water. The reasons and prescribed safety measures for preventing backflow are defined in detail in DIN 1988, Part 4, which is dated December 1988.
A dental work station containing equipment wherein the safe distance between a withdrawal location and a drain required in the above-mentioned DIN Standards can be observed, for example, in the rotary rinsing of the expectoration means or at the intake for a filling means for an oral rinsing glass. In other equipment, such as drills or spray handpieces, this safe distance cannot be observed, since a fixed allocation between a withdrawal location and the exit location of the water and a drain is not established.